doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Day of the Doctor (TV)
The Day of the Doctor ou Le Jour du Docteur en français est un épisode spécial de Doctor Who ''produit pour célébrer les 50 ans de la série. Cet épisode diffusé le 23 novembre 2013, soit cinquante ans jour pour jour après la diffusion du premier épisode ''An Unearthly Child, voit le retour de David Tennant dans le rôle du Dixième Docteur et l'apparition de John Hurt dans le rôle d'une incarnation mystérieuse du Docteur, le Docteur de la Guerre vu précédemment dans The Name of the Doctor et The Night of the Doctor. De plus, la régénération du Docteur Guerrier est en partie montrée, complétant ainsi la chaîne des régénérations du Docteur. L'épisode contient aussi un caméo de Peter Capaldi, annoncé milieu 2013 comme étant l'acteur qui remplacera Matt Smith dans le rôle du Docteur, et un autre de Tom Baker, qui jouait le Quatrième Docteur, dans le rôle du Conservateur. The Day of the Doctor a été certifié par le Guiness Book des Records comme étant la plus grande diffusion simultanée d'une fiction télévisée, retransmis dans pas moins de 94 pays et 1500 cinémas dans le monde entier. Synopsis Au 21ème siècle, quelque chose de terrible est en train de se réveiller à la National Gallery de Londres; en 1562, un complot meurtrier se prépare dans l'Angleterre Elizabethaine; et autre part dans l'espace et le temps, une guerre ancestrale atteint sa conclusion dévastatrice. La réalité elle-même est menacée quand le dangereux passé du Docteur revient pour le hanter. Distribution *Le Docteur - Matt Smith *Le Docteur - David Tennant *Le Docteur - Christopher Eccleston *Le Docteur - John Hurt *Le Docteur - Paul McGann *Le Docteur - Sylvester McCoy *Le Docteur - Colin Baker *Le Docteur - Peter Davison *Le Docteur - Tom Baker *Le Docteur - Jon Pertwee *Le Docteur - Patrick Troughton *Le Docteur - William Hartnell *Clara Oswald - Jenna Coleman *Le Moment - Billie Piper *Tom - Tristan Beint *Kate Stewart - Jemma Redgrave *Osgood - Ingrid Oliver *Soldat Seigneur du Temps - Chris Finch *Androgar - Peter de Jersey *Le Général - Ken Bones *Père à Arcadia - Philip Buck *Seigneur du Temps - Sophie Morgan-Price *Elizabeth I - Joanna Page *Lord Bentham - Orlando James *McGillop - Jonjo O'Neill *Atkins - Tom Keller *Zygons - Aidan Cook, Paul Kasey *Voix des Daleks et des Zygons - Nicholas Briggs *Dalek 1 - Barnaby Edwards *Dalek 2 - Nicholas Pegg *Voix - John Guilor Non Crédités *Le Docteur - Peter Capaldi *Le Conservateur - Tom Baker *Membre du Haut Conseil - Rosie JaneBill's birth mother previously played a Time Lord in Doctor Who sur radiotimes.com consulté le 04/07/2017 Équipe de production *Scénariste - Steven Moffat *Producteur - Marcus Wilson *Réalisateur - Nick Hurran *Directeur de la photographie - Neville Kidd *Chef décorateur - Michael Pickwoad *Effets visuels - Milk VFX, BBC Wales Visual Effects *Maquilleur - Lin Davie *Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Howard Burden *Monteur - Liana Del Giudice *Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Le Docteur * Lorsqu'il parle au lapin, le Dixième Docteur dit être âgé de 904 ans. Individus * Le tableau où sont affichées des photos de la dernière visite de Clara aux Archives Secrètes montre également des photos de plusieurs anciens associés du Docteur, don Wilfred Mott, Rory Williams, Amy Pond, River Song, Mickey Smith, le capitaine Jack Harkness, Kamelion, Leela, Sarah Jane Smith, K9 Mark III, Harry Sullivan, Martha Jones, Peri Brown, Jamie McCrimmon, Romana II, Jo Grant, Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, Nyssa, Craig Owens, Donna Noble, le capitaine Yates, Adric, Sara Kingdom, Tegan Jovanka, Barbara Wright, Polly Wright, Grace Holloway, Ben Jackson, Ian Chesterton, Susan, le lieutenant général Sanchez, le Brigadier Winifred Bambera, Ace, le capitaine Erisa Magambo et Rose Tyler. * Le téléphone de Kate Stewart fait le bruit du TARDIS lorsque le Docteur l'appelle. * Clara cite Marc Aurèle à sa classe. * Un buste de Albert Einstein est exposé devant la peinture des Cybermen dans la Galerie Souterraine. Planètes *La planète des Zygons a été détruite au début de la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps. TARDIS * Le Docteur utilise le contrafibulateur de friction du TARDIS pour stabiliser l'apparence de la salle de contrôle. Technologie *Jack Harkness a légué son manipulateur de vortex à UNIT qui l'a entreposé aux Archives Secrètes. *Le numéro avec lequel le Onzième Docteur appelle McGillop est le même que celui du téléphone portable laissé par Martha, ce qui implique qu'il a gardé ce numéro comme étant son numéro personnel. Références *On voit un policier passer devant un panneau indiquant le 76 Totter's Lane. De plus, Clara est maintenant professeur à l'école de Coal Hill School (DW: An Unearthly Child, Attack of the Cybermen, Remembrance of the Daleks). *Le Quatrième Docteur et l'UNIT ont combattu les Zygons auparavant (DW: Terror of the Zygons). *On voit le mariage du Dixième Docteur avec la Reine Elizabeth I (DW: The Shakespeare Code, The End of Time, The Beast Below, Amy's Choice). *Kate demande à Osgood de dire à Malcom (DW: Planet of the Dead) de changer les batteries des corbeaux de la mort (DW: The Power of Three). *Le Dixième Docteur dit au Onzième Docteur qu'il est heureux de voir son futur "entre de bonnes mains ("in safe hands") reprenant les mots du Premier Docteur au Cinquième Docteur (DW: The Five Doctors). *On voit les Archives Secrètes de UNIT (SJA: Enemy of the Bane, COMIC: Don't Step on the Grass). *Quand Clara dit qu'il y a maintenant trois Docteurs, Kate dit qu'il y a eu un précédent à cette situation (DW: The Three Doctors). *Quand le Docteur appelle du téléphone du TARDIS, son numéro est le 07700900461 (DW: The Stolen Earth). *Romana avait mentionné auparavant que les peintures de Gallifrey étaient faites par ordinateur (DW: City of Death). *Le Onzième Docteur continue de porter les lunettes d'Amy Pond (DW: The Angels Take Manhattan, The Snowmen, The Rings of Akhaten). *Androgar fait référence à la Sanction Finale lorsqu'il dit que le Haut Conseil a préparé son propre plan (DW: The End of Time). *Lorsque le Onzième Docteur appelle Clara à travers la fissure dans le temps, il la surnomme "la sorcière du puits". C'est le surnom qui fut donné à Hila Tacorien à cause de ses apparitions dans un trou de ver à Caliburn House (DW: Hide). *Quand Kate apprend qu'il y a trois Docteur, elle fait appel à Malcolm pour qu'il lui fournisse un dossier de son père dont le nom de code est Cromer; en effet, lorsqu'il se retrouva face à trois Docteur, Brigadier confondit l'univers d'antimatière avec le village de Cromer (DW: The Three Doctors). **Elle ajoute que le fichier doit être classé dans les années 1970 ou 1980, "selon le protocole de datation". *Kate rencontre un alien qui prend son apparence. Cela lui était déjà arrivé, lorsqu'une statue Dæmon avait pris son apparence (HV: Dæmos Rising). *Le Dixième Docteur voit que le Onzième a redécoré le TARDIS et note qu'il n'aime pas du tout. Le Deuxième Docteur avait fait la même remarque à propos du TARDIS du Troisième Docteur (DW: The Three Doctors) et du QG d'UNIT (DW: The Five Doctors), et le Onzième Docteur lui même l'avait dit en découvrant la nouvelle maison de Craig Owens (DW: Closing Time). *Parmi les objets présents dans les Archives Secrètes, on trouve les chaussures à talons rouges de River Song (DW: The Time of Angels), des Magna-Clamps (DW: Army of Ghosts/''Doomsday), la tête d'un Dalek Suprême (DW: ''The Stolen Earth/Journey's End) Un pistolet Thompson Dalek (DW: Evolution of the Daleks), le fauteuil de maintien venant de la maison de Joshua Naismith (DW: The End of Time), le télégraphe spatio-temporel (DW: Terror of the Zygons), la sonde sonique de la version alternative d'Amy Pond (DW: The Girl Who Waited), le masque d'un Droïde Horloge (DW: The Girl in the Fireplace), ) un blaster Sontarien,la tête d'un Cyberman, et du corail de TARDIS. *La promesse du Docteur correspond à l'idée que se fait Ace de lui lorsque qu'elle essaye de maintenir son identité en pensant à lui (RN: Timewyrm: Revelation). *Le Onzième Docteur dit au Dixième que son destin est sur Trenzalore (DW: The Wedding of River Song, The Name of the Doctor, The Time of the Doctor). *Le Dixième Docteur, en entendant parler de Trenzalore, dit qu'ils devraient prendre une autre direction car "il ne veut pas y aller". Le Onzième note qu'il "dit tout le temps ça", en référence aux derniers mots du Dixième Docteur avant sa régénération (DW: The End of Time). Notes *Il n'y a pas de séquence pré-générique, et le générique est celui du tout premier épisode de la série, raccourci et modifié pour y inclure le logo de la BBC. C'est la première fois que ce générique est utilisé depuis la partie 4 de The Moonbase, environ 47 ans plus tôt, ce qui fait de The Day of the Doctor le premier épisode à réutiliser un ancien générique plutôt que d'utiliser le générique actuel ou d'en introduire un nouveau. *En comptant Dimensions in Time et épisode est le septième épisode multi-docteur de la série. Les autres sont The Three Doctors, The Five Doctors, The Two Doctors, Time Crash et The Name of the Doctor, qui contient une courte séquence de dialogue entre le Onzième Docteur et le Docteur de la Guerre. *Les crédits mentionnent John Guilor en tant que "voice over artist". Le site castingpro.com indique qu'il fait la voix du Premier Docteur. *Clara quitte l'école à 17:16 et le code du manipulateur de vortex est 1716231163; les deux nombres sont une référence à l'heure (17:16) et la date (23 novembre 1963) de diffusion du premier épisode de la série classique, An Unearthly Child. *Le caméo de Tom Baker dans le rôle du Conservateur marque la première apparition de l'acteur dans un épisode en continuité avec la série depuis 1981. Baker avait cependant repris son rôle dans l'épisode caritatif Dimensions in Time. *Le générique crédite Billie Piper dans le rôle de "Rose", bien qu'elle interprète en fait le Moment. *Les scènes des anciens Docteur aidant à sauver Gallifrey viennent, respectivement: **Pour le Premier Docteur, de The Daleks **Pour le Deuxième Docteur, de The Tomb of the Cybermen ** Pour le Troisième Docteur, de Colony in Space ** Pour le Quatrième Docteur, de Planet of Evil ** Pour le Cinquième Docteur, de Frontios. ** Pour le Sixième Docteur, de Attack of the Cybermen ** Pour le Septième Docteur, de Battlefield et Le Seigneur du Temps ** Pour le Huitième Docteur, de Le Seigneur du Temps ** Pour le Neuvième Docteur, de Rose et The Parting of the Ways. Les scènes venant de Colony in Space, Planet of Evil et Battlefield ''furent inversées en miroir *Les voix des Docteur durant ces scènes viennent, entre autres, de ''The Seeds of Death, The Three Doctors, The Five Doctors, Attack of the Cybermen et Battlefield *Le sol de l'intérieur du TARDIS a été surélevé pour tourner la scène où Clara arrive en moto dans le vaisseau. *La coupe de cheveux de David Tennant est bien plus aplatie que dans la plupart de ses épisode lorsqu'il était le Docteur "régulier", à part dans la scène où le Docteur de la Guerre mentionne le "Grand Méchant Loup". *La promesse du Docteur de ne jamais être cruel ou lâche vient du livre de référence The Making of Doctor Who par Terrance Dicks. Steven Moffat y avait déjà fait référence dans l'épisode parodique The Curse of Fatal Death, où la compagne du Docteur, Emma, dit du Douzième Docteur après sa mort "il ne fut jamais cruel et jamais lâche". *Plusieurs musiques furent composée par Murray Gold pour cet épisode mais ne furent finalement pas utilisées. L'une d'entre elles, intitulée "Song for Four", devait être jouée lors de la scène entre le Onzième Docteur et le Conservateur. Elle fut finalement utilisée dans l'épisode Deep Breath lorsque le Onzième Docteur appelle Clara. Audience *L'audience finale pour cet épisode fut de 12,8 millions de spectateurs au Royaume-Uni. *L'audience de l'épisode en France fut de 719 000 spectateurs, soit 2,9% de part de marché. *''The Day of the Doctor'' a été suivi simultanément par 77 millions de spectateurs répartis dans 94 pays, gagnant ainsi le record de diffusion simultanée pour une série télévisée. Annotations en:The Day of the Doctor (TV story) de:The Day of the Doctor cy:The Day of the Doctor (stori deledu) ru:День Доктора es:The Day of the Doctor Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Zygons Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Neuvième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Docteur Guerrier Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Huitième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Septième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Sixième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Douzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Quatrième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Deuxième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Daleks Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Premier Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Dixième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Cinquième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Troisième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés de régénération Catégorie:Cinquantième anniversaire de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2013 Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés multi-Docteurs Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Seigneurs du Temps Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés se déroulant sur Gallifrey Catégorie:Histoires se déroulant pendant la dernière Grande Guerre du Temps Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec Kate Stewart D